Shadow
by RaiLei
Summary: Do you remember when we first met, Olette? I'll never forget, even if you someday do. Roxette


S H A D O W

---

I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away

Roxas sighed, kicking his bedroom door closed; pulling the blinds shut before slumping onto his bed. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, eyes closed.

"Not meant to exist . . ." he mumbled, eyebrows coming together.

"_We'll get to meet our other halves – we'll be whole again!"_

He frowned as Namine's words came to mind. Letting out a groan, he added the pillow over his head as well. _You're wrong_, he thought. _I'm my own person._

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only away

His mind wandered to his friends; Hayner, Pence and . . . _Olette. _

A smile flittered to his face as he thought about the brunette. She was always there for him – she'd sit in the waiting room of the x-ray department when he fell off his skateboard, she'd help him out with late night studying and everything about the groups' only female made him smile.

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you

Olette grinned as Roxas sat down beside her on the old couch. "I got you one too," she said, passing him a sea-salt ice cream.

"Thanks," he said, taking the offered ice cream.

His whirled as he ate the salty ice cream, watching his three friends laugh, discussing the day. Hayner was the most energetic of them all, his hands moving as he spoke. Pence was the quiet one, fiddling with his camera before taking a photo when no one was looking. Olette would then laugh when Hayner turned on Pence for taking the photo; Olette laughed about everything.

And Roxas . . . what did he do? He didn't know . . .

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

"Okay guys," Olette said, holding up her hand. "That's enough."

"You're such a _mom_, Olette," Hayner teased, falling back onto the beanbag chair.

Pence laughed as Olette glared at Hayner. "He's right, Olette."

"That's not fair; at least _Roxas_ doesn't think that, right?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Er, yeah, I don't."

"He's not even listening to you," Hayner said, brushing Roxas's comment away. "So, anyways, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Let's go to the beach!" Pence said, throwing his ice cream stick away.

"But we have _homework_ to do," Olette chided. "School starts in three days."

"All the more reason to go to the beach," Hayner rolled his eyes. "How about you Roxas?"

"Hmm? Roxas looked up, snapping out of his thoughts. "Um . . . you guys should go ahead and do whatever – the beach sounds nice."

"The beach it is then," Hayner decided. "Take it or leave it, Olette."

Roxas smiled as his three friends joked around. "I got to go; I'll see you, have fun at the beach . . ." Roxas said, pushing himself off the couch.

"Bye . . . Roxas," Olette said, emerald eyes fixed on the retreating blonde.

And cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay

Roxas paused as he heard his bedroom door creak open. He had told his mom he needed to be alone, didn't he? _Mom_, he thought. _Tomorrow she'll wake up to an empty home . . . _

"Hey Roxas . . ."

He pushed the pillow off his face. "Olette?"

The brunette smiled as she closed his door. "You left so early, I was worried. Are you okay?"

Roxas nodded, moving over so she could sit door. "Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind."

"Homework?" Olette smiled. "You know I can help you."

"It's not that," he shook his head. "Tomorrow . . . I won't _exist_ anymore."

Olette laughed, smiling at him. "You read too many comic books."

Roxas sighed. Of course she wouldn't believe him . . . "Say, do you remember when we first met?"

Olette nodded. "Of course I do."

Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way

"What's your problem?" A five year old Seifer commented, standing over her.

Olette's emerald eyes stared up at the blonde, Rai and Fuu on either side. "I'm reading – I'm going to be a teacher one day!"

Seifer scoffed. "Why?"

"It looks like fun; you get to watch people grow."

"Che, my dad says people are teachers because they're not good at anything else."

Teachers are good . . . they have to be – they have to teach _us_ everything."

Seifer rolled his eyes at Rai and Fuu and with a smirk, pushing Olette to the ground, taking the doll from her lap. "What a girl," he laughed, running away.

Olette sniffed, wiping her eyes with her hand. "My doll . . ."

"Seifer's pretty mean, don't feel bad."

Olette blinked, looking up. A blonde haired boy stood in front of her, grinning widely. Leaning down, he grabbed her hand pulling her up. "We saw what Seifer did from over here, he's mean to everyone – come play with us," he said, pointing over to the other two boys playing with stick swords.

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you

"Seifer hasn't changed at all," Olette laughed, shaking her head. "Neither have you guys, actually."

Roxas shook his head, pushing Olette lightly, and the brunette falling dramatically to the bed. "That's harsh, Olette."

Olette stuck her tongue out. "You're not supposed to hit girls."

With a devious glare, Olette reached for Roxas's pillow before hitting him across the head with it. Roxas bit out a retort before trying to tug the pillow away from the brunette, her letting out a yelp as he took it, hitting her back.

"Roxas," Olette laughed. "This isn't – ahh!"

Backing up, Olette tripped over his computer chair, crashing to the ground. "Looks like I win," Roxas laughed, tossing the pillow at her before flopping down on the ground beside her.

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

"See you tomorrow, Roxas! Bring your munny and swimwear, okay?" Olette said, waving at him as she started down the garden path.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Roxas said dejectedly, watching her go.

"Good!" Olette grinned. "I bought a new swimsuit, you know. You'll love it – be at the Usual Spot around nine, goodnight!"

Roxas leaned heavily against the door as he closed it. He wouldn't get to see Olette tomorrow . . . she _wouldn't_ even _**know**_ him tomorrow.

_Namine_, Roxas thought. _I could hate you for this._

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

Bright light awoke Roxas, jumping with a start. Quickly, his cerulean eyes glanced around. He was in his room . . . _exactly_ like he remembered it. Smirking, he got up, and changing his pajamas for his clothes, quickly packed his swimwear into his bag.

_Namine's wrong_, he thought as he closed the door to his house, mom already gone to work. _What does she know anyways?_

Hardly anyone was out in Twilight Town, the morning market still closed. Slipping down the back alley that lead to their hideout, he glanced at his watch.

Eight fifty-five.

He was early for once.

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

Olette, Hayner and Pence stood crowded in a circle, discussing their plans for the beach, counting the munny they had between them. Roxas smiled to himself as he saw his three friends.

Namine was wrong. He _did_ still exist . . . he wasn't going anywhere.

"Man, I could not sleep last night," dumping his bag onto the ground, he made his way over to where his friends were. He raised an eyebrow as he stopped behind the three. "Guys?" he said, jumping back as he outstretched hand went right through Hayner's shoulder.

Roxas froze. **No** . . . this _couldn't_ be happening. Namine couldn't be right . . . he _had_ to exist, didn't he?

Unable to move, he watched the Pence and Olette nod at something Hayner said, the blonde leader then turning and running right through him. Roxas suppressed a shudder as he turned to watch Hayner disappear behind the flapping red curtain, Olette and Pence following him.

"Olette . . ." Roxas whispered, watching the brunette push the red curtain aside, disappearing into the light . . . somewhere he _wasn't_ meant to fit in anymore . . .

**And the sun will set for you**

---

Shadow of the Day © Linkin' Park


End file.
